Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-160055 discloses a pneumatic tire having a tread portion with land regions provided with straight sipes and L-shaped sipes in order to improve on-the-snow performance. Such straight or L-shaped sipe exert its edge effect to increase a frictional force only in one specific direction or two specific directions. Further, simply providing the circumferential land region with sipes tends to reduce the rigidity of the circumferential land region, and thereby the steering stability on dry roads tends to deteriorate.